BioTechnical Communication (BTC) is proposing the development and broadcast of a talk show ("the Program") to disseminate information about complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) to African-Americans The Program will use the interactive radio format of a "call-in talk show" and will be carried nationally using a network of public radio stations that target the African-American audience. The Program will exist as an independent media product that can be supported with corporate sponsorship and underwriting. The project is consistent with NCCAM?s Strategic Plan to Address Racial and Ethnic Health Disparities. Specifically, the proposed Program provides a broad distribution of CAM information to a minority community in a culturally appropriate manner, using an electronic format (radio) that is both trusted and easily accessible within the African-American community. Phase I will use focus groups comprised of African-American men and women to explore their attitudes, beliefs, and understanding of CAM. Research will identify themes and strategies that would be effective in presenting this information to the African-American population using a call-in radio talk program. This information will be used to develop a prototype for a Program that is culturally appropriate in its response to the interests of the target population.